loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman, is the best known love interest and on-and-off enemy of Batman. She first appeared in Batman #1 in the spring of 1940. Catwoman can team-up, fight, aid, battle other villains, and have romance with Batman. The best known Catwoman is Selina Kyle. Biography Catwoman is often depicted in graphic novels as a cat burglar with an arsenal of exceptional combat skills, ranging from martial arts to basic hand-in-hand combat. When Catwoman peculates, she does not harm pedestrians nor bystanders, although she will defend herself when either the victim of thievery, or Batman, catches her. Her reasons for committing amoral acts of stealing can vary. Catwoman is an orphan; therefore it was very difficult for her to survive in a hostile community such as Gotham City. Even when she was a young girl, there was evidence that she was a kleptomaniac. The only way to thrive in an environment such as this would be for her to resort to thievery and the latter. However, she was convinced to do it in style. Later on, Wildcat, another former antihero within the Batman franchise, would train her in combat. Catwoman and Batman are famous for their flirtatious conversations, sometimes even turning legitimately romantic (Hush, 2002-2003). Even when Catwoman is on the chase, she and Batman share a unique 'cat-and-mouse' style of chemistry. Batman himself is fully aware of Catwoman's interest in him, and he also acknowledges his own affectionate feelings towards her. However, his loyalty to the law prevents a romantic relationship between them to prevail. Catwoman is not the only love interest Batman has. He has also shown interest in Talia Al Ghul, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, and more. In recent years, Zatanna has also shown interest in Batman as well. Animated Series Catwoman appears in nearly every form of media that Batman is in. She's been a recurring character in the 1960s Batman TV series as well as the various cartoons. In each of these incarnations, she's typically depicted as a villain. Batman: The Animated Series Selina Kyle is one of the reccuring characters of the series and is a major love interest for Bruce Wayne/Batman. The Batman Selina Kyle appears as Catwoman and a reccuring character of the series. She is also a potential love interest for Bruce Wayne/Batman, but prefers Bruce Wayne's alter-ego, Batman seeing they are both similar to each other despite being on opposite sides of the law. Movies Batman Returns Selina Kyle appears in Batman Returns. ''She started out as a timid secretary who came across some documents that would discredit her boss Max Shreck, so he pushed her out a window. Selina survived thanks to some supernatural power bestowed upon her by a group of stray cats. When she awakens, she reinvents herself as Catwoman. Catwoman terrorises Gotham, coming up against Batman. The two develop a budding attraction to each other both in costume and in broad daylight. When Bruce and Selina converse at a masquerade ball, they figure out each others' identities. Catwoman seeks revenge against Shreck, only for Batman to beg her to stop. Catwoman pushes him away and seemingly kills herself along with Shreck. Its later revealed that she survived. The Dark Knight Rises She appears in ''The Dark Knight Rises, ''but is only credited as being Selina Kyle. She steals Bruce Wayne fingerprints as well as his mother's necklaces from a safe. She planned to sell the prints to John Dagget for a computer program that removes herself from every database on the planet, thus giving herself a clean slate. She takes Batman to Bane and betrays him by trapping him with Bane. Her reason was that Bane's thugs would have chased her unless she did so. After Bruce escapes the Pit, he sees Selina beat up two guys that tried to harm a child that stole an apple, regaining his trust. He gives Selina the program that could wipe her slate clean and give her his Bat Cycle to blow up the blockade sealing up a tunnel preventing escape. She planned to escape then and there, but she heads back to help Batman defeat Bane. Meanwhile, Miranda Tate, a woman who wanted Wayne Enterprises to develop a fusion reactor and took charge of Wayne Enterprises after his bankruptcy, is revealed to be Talia Al Ghul and stabs Batman. She leaves Batman to Bane while she tries to ensure the fusion core would detonate and destroy Gotham. Selina kills Bane by shooting him with the Bat Cycle and the two work together to defeat Talia who dies happily, believing that the bomb would go off anyway. Batman gets in his aircraft after he and Selina share a kiss and is believed by many to have sacrificed himself by tethering the bomb to his aircraft and letting it detonate over the ocean after it is believed the aircraft had no autopilot. At the end of the film, it is revealed the aircraft did'' have autopilot and Batman faked his death. Alfred sees Bruce and Selina at a cafe in Italy, presumably married. Batman: Gotham By Gaslight Selina Kyle is the deuteragonist of the film and main love interest of Batman/Bruce Wayne. Unlike her previous incarnations, Selina is not a villain as she instead wishes to find and stop Jack the Ripper from killing innocent young girls and is willing to stand up and speak for women's rights. Love Rivals Talia Al Ghul Talia has always shown some hostility towards Selina, believing that the world's greatest detective deserves better than some common thief. After Bruce was presumed dead, the two were able to put aside their differences for awhile in order to combat Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, but both women soon went back to being enemies. Sometime after her father died, Talia became a full-fledged villain while Selina was welcomed into the Bat-Family. The Joker The Joker's obsession with Batman can sometimes manifest as a twisted attraction. When he declares war on Batman's allies, he also targets Catwoman, stating that her transition from enemy to ally has made Batman soft, while the Joker's consistent villainy keeps him on his toes. Gallery Catwoman-first-appearance-1940-batman.jpg|Catwoman's first appearance Batman-catwoman-kiss2.jpg|Catwoman and Batman's kiss 44949-cat-woman-julie-newmar-catwoman.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in the 1966 Batman TV series played by Julie Newmar 20121006225830!Catwoman.png|Catwoman as she appears in the 1966 Batman movie played by Lee Meriwether Catwoman2.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in the 1966 Batman episode, Dressed to Kill played by the late Eartha Kitt Catwoman revamped.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in The New Batman Adventures Catwoman The Batman.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in The Batman Catwoman LB2.jpg|A Lego version of Catwoman that appears in the Lego Batman videogame series File:Cw.jpg File:Catwoman_0010.jpg Catwoman.jpg|Catwoman as she appears in "Batman: The Animated Series" Catwoman (19).JPG|Anne Hathaway as Catwoman in The Dark Knight Rises Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:TV Love Interests Category:DC Love Interests Category:Batman Love Interests Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Adult Love Interest Category:LGBT Love Interest Category:Tsundere